ohshcfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lacie Levaincois
Appearance Lacie has long snow white hair, that goes past her hips. Lacie share a lot of physical traits with her mother, having the same facial structure, if not a little more defined by maturity (her mother). When she was younger she often wore different dresses in varying colors, she was wearing a simple white summer dress when she met Levi. She has red eyes When she is older (around 13-15) she wears an entirely purple outfit that consists of a purple choker around her neck with a bow, a purple dress that varies in shades from light to dark with a ruffle design around the shoulders, down the front and at the end of the sleeves, that reach her elbows and dark purple shoes. Or seens wearing an entirely white dress, a simple white frilled one underneath and a white overdress on top with a bow on the back that billows out at the end and laces up the front with white string. On her arms are detachable sleeves that are also laced up at the top. She wears blue or white roses around her neck and around the waist of her dress. She wears white cloth tied around the base of her left leg, near the ankle, and white string around her right wrist. With no shoes. Only on rare occations, she wears an entirely black dress. floor length dresses that were heavily frilled . Underneath her dress, consists of a lowcut purple corset, paired with a purple ruffled skirt. Her arm purple length that were heavily soft purple trim. She also wears black high heels, was above heels white high a pair of dark was heavily frilled, Wears around her neck black tape decorated in the form of flowers, was above white was heavily frilled. She wears a black neck choker and crested golden cross-shaped medallion. She always wears purple earrings. When not in the kingdom, Lacie wheres commoner cloths or the Ouran boys uniform and a Lacie would wear a dark red and shiny cloak. Or sometimes wears black jeans and a purple top or a black skirt and a purple top. Personality Jewel is soft-spoken and calm at most times, but is also unstable, and known for her rapid mood swings. She is often seen with a friendly smile though she is known to tear people down with her words. Before going to Ouran High school she was lonely. Not stending much time with her siblings. She was estatic whenever she could explore outside since she was never able to go outsite. Jewel wears light colors to make people see she isn't all bad considering her personality is a bit rough. Soon becoming so lonely, she moved to Haruhi's middle school. Then moved back to visit her only living family, Jade. Who is a year younger than her. She loves sterling and white roses. It was stated by her sister what Lacie stares saddly at them. Lacie has fears but some are minnor and she can take them with out saying shes afraid but some are major and she cant help but be scared. Shes scared of fire aka being burned alive. She hated darkness ( no light whatsoever) but she tends to keep her sister by her at all times (at night time or near night time). Quotes *''"You are sweet but 'you were just a way to kill time before they fetched me back.I'd completely forgotten that I gave you one of my earrings. and yet you...All you want is to be by my side. you've never asked for any more than that. the only time you touched me intentionally was when we were reunited." - To Levi. *"Lets get this over with" ''- To Lacy aka Ace Trivia *Her brother Jade Jade Nicholas Levaincois *All of the Levaincois family are all named after a color or some sort of jewel or named Jewel. Exept for Alejandro who is not really related to the Levaincois family (Including Lacie and Celia who were excluded from the family naming). *Lacie has a stuffed black (really dark brown) rabbit named Lee that her grandmother, Alice gave her. Lee was named after a boy she found when she was 11, Levi was his name. *Lacie has another stuffed animal, a black cat, named Oz named after Oswald. *Her favorite animal is a cat but her second would be a husky (dog). *Her favroite color(s) are white(sometimes) black, purple and blue. As you could tell she tends to take a liking to people with those color eyes, (And also magenta eyes). *Honey calls her "White Rose" meaning her hair. *Another nickname is "Black Princess" meaning her personality *The last name belongs to the story game 'Be my Princess'. *Prince Edward is the Prince from the same Kingsom as well. In the story game. *Lacie appears in chapter one in Crystal Heart